


Let's Take a Step Like This

by Hindy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, cawllection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy
Summary: They have been dating for a few months now so, being touchy like this isn’t new. But it doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel different tonight. Wooyoung thinks it’s all in his imagination if he feels like Seonghwa’s fingers are lingering more than usual on his inner thighs or that his kisses are heavier. It’s only when Seonghwa brushes his crotch in a not so subtle movement that he realises why he has been nervous.It’s going to be their first time tonight.





	Let's Take a Step Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartfullofyeo (scenarios)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/gifts).



> I wrote this short one-shot as a birthday present for the cutest ex-wife, I wuv u Eggie babey
> 
> Happy belate birthday uwu

Wooyoung is nervous and he doesn’t really know why.

It’s not the first time he and Seonghwa spend time sprawled on his couch like that with a bad rom-com on the television as background noise. It’s not the first time that Seonghwa slides his hand on his thigh like this just to play with the hems of his ripped jeans. It’s not the first time the older snuggles against his shoulder so Wooyoung can lean his head on top of his.

They have been dating for a few months now so, being touchy like this isn’t new. But it doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel different tonight. Wooyoung thinks it’s all in his imagination if he feels like Seonghwa’s fingers are lingering more than usual on his inner thighs or that his kisses are heavier. It’s only when Seonghwa brushes his crotch in a not so subtle movement that he realises why he has been nervous.

It’s going to be their first time tonight, Wooyoung can feel it in the chill that spreads along his backbone. They’re not virgins, neither of them, but they’ve never done anything together. Surely a few heated makeout sessions at the end of their dates but they always end up taking care of themselves in the privacy of their showers.

But tonight, it’s going to be different as Wooyoung takes Seonghwa’s hand in his before asking the older if he wants to go to his bedroom. They both blush and Seonghwa breathes a _‘yes’_ that earns him a smile from Wooyoung. They leave the TV on when they leave the living room, fingers intertwined.

As soon as they close the door, everything goes silent and Wooyoung is pretty sure Seonghwa can hear his heart beating because to him it’s the only noise in the room. Wooyoung has to put his hands over it just to be sure it’s not going to leap out of his ribcage. So far Wooyoung thinks he’s going to survive but his heart definitively tries to escape when Seonghwa covers Wooyoung’s hands with his.

“Come” is all the older says before wrapping Wooyoung’s wrist with his fingers and with a smile Seonghwa leads them to the bed.

When the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress, Seonghwa just lets himself falls on his back and pulls Wooyoung with him so their bodies are finally pressed together. Wooyoung props himself up on his forearms and tries to swallow around the lump in his throat. Wooyoung knows that Seonghwa is beautiful but right now he’s just ethereal. The faint blush high on his cheekbones, his lips shining because he just brushed his tongue over them, his blond hair fanning around his head. It makes Wooyoung’s head spin.

“You’re beautiful hyung,” he whispers against Seonghwa’s lips and the older blushes even more before going for a kiss. It’s slow because they have all the time in the world tonight and Wooyoung can feel Seonghwa’s hands in his hair, keeping Wooyoung close to him. Wooyoung definitively doesn’t want to leave but he’s glad Seonghwa is keeping him grounded.

They kiss for a while, still lazy but a little more messy now. Their hands roam each other bodies, sometimes over their clothes, sometimes under and Wooyoung likes the way Seonghwa squirms every time his fingers tickles the older’s sides. They’re heavily panting when they take their tops off. Wooyoung is quick to get rid of his t-shirt but Seonghwa struggles with all his buttons. He doesn’t even try to take all of them off before tugging on his shirt over his head. Seonghwa gets stuck in it and Wooyoung can’t help but laugh when he sees his hyung wriggling under him to get out of the piece of clothing.

“A little help? Please?” Seonghwa’s voice comes muffled by the fabric and Wooyung giggles some more before sliding his hands over Seonghwa’s waist to grab at the hem of the shirt and finally free the older. Seonghwa is now absolutely red in the face and his hair is sticking all over the place but to Wooyoung he never looked cuter. That’s before his eyes fall on his hyung’s bare torso and Wooyoung needs a second to remember how to breathe.

“Do you like what you see?” asks Seonghwa and the lightness of before is already gone with how low Seonghwa’s voice resonates in his brain. Wooyoung nods slowly.

“Fuck yes, I like it,” he takes a deep breath, “I like it very much.” Seonghwa chuckles low and brushes Wooyoung’s sides with the tips of his fingers. The action makes the younger shivers but not as much as Seonghwa’s voice.

“My view isn’t bad either if you were wondering,” he says before flopping on his back once again, stretching his arms above his head and Wooyoung almost drools when he watches his muscles move under the older’s skin. Wooyoung doesn’t really know what to do. He’s straddling Seonghwa’s hips right now while the older is offering himself to him and he feels a bit overwhelmed. Shyly, Wooyoung puts his hands on Seonghwa’s hips, relishing in the heat of his skin. Wooyoung doesn’t know if he should slide them up to map the older’s chest or down to just get rid of his pants.

Seonghwa decides for him when he takes Wooyoung’s hands in his and draws them up his body, making Wooyoung bend forward. Their faces are so close that Wooyoung feels Seonghwa’s pants crashing on his lips.

“We didn’t discuss this but if you want to,” whispers Seonghwa, voice barely above a murmur, “you can fuck me tonight.”

Once again, Wooyoung doesn’t know what else to do but to nod at this. Yes, he definitively wants to make Seonghwa feels good tonight, wants to feel him even more than usual. He wants to be with him in the most intimate way possible and he can feel his body shaking about this idea.

Even if Wooyoung doesn’t answer clearly, Seonghwa gets the message and kisses him again. It’s still slow and sweet but there is an evident want underneath all of this when Wooyoung pushes his hips down on Seonghwa’s. It makes the older gasps and the dancer doesn’t waste any time to slide his tongue between his open lips.

They grind on each other for a while but it becomes quickly obvious that their respective pants are in the way so they discard them in a rush. The first skin to skin touch is heady and now Wooyoung doesn’t hesitate anymore when he takes both of their dicks in one hand to pump them to full hardness.

Seonghwa is already moaning and so is Wooyoung. Every thrust they do give them goosebumps and their bodies just crave for more. It’s Wooyoung who manages to clear his head enough to look for lube and a condom. It’s pretty easy to find them for him since they are at his place but he can’t help his hands from shaking when he takes everything out of the drawer. 

Wooyoung is oh so slow to prep Seonghwa. He doesn’t want to hurt the older in any way so he takes his time, enjoying every _ah_ and _oh_ he can pull out of Seonghwa. It’s only when Seonghwa, tears in his eyes, begs him to take him that Wooyoung finally gives in. He rolls the condom on him because Seonghwa is too far gone to do anything and guides himself at the older’s entrance.

He slides in Seonghwa gradually, letting the blond gets used to him before actually doing anything. It’s only when he’s buried deep inside the older and they are again face to face that Seonghwa says with a broken voice

“I love you Wooyoung” The younger’s breath hitches from all the honesty he can almost _touch_ in Seonghwa’s voice.

“I love you too hyung” answers Wooyoung and he hopes the other can also feel the sincerity in these five words.

Seonghwa smiles and nods, hands again in Wooyoung’s hair, his legs wrapped around the dancer’s waist.

“Good,” he simply responds and it makes Wooyoung giggles, “now please move, I need you to make me feel good.” And the younger doesn’t waste any more time. He moves his hips, finding a not too fast, not too slow rhythm, just perfect for them to enjoy every second of it. They try to keep eye contact for the longest time but Wooyoung’s arms start to ache and he has to prop himself on his forearms for comfort. They’re so close now, foreheads touching, sharing the same breath, trying to kiss sloppily but it’s still not enough.

At some point, one of Wooyoung’s hands ends up on Seonghwa’s hips, bringing the older even closer to him and the sharp moan that leaves Seonghwa’s lips tells Wooyoung he found that sweet spot of his.

“Yes, right there, Woo, please…” pants Seonghwa so Wooyoung does it again. And again. And again. Because all the little punched out moans he gets from Seonghwa drive him crazy and he doesn’t want to stop.

“‘m so close Woo, so… close…” stutters Seonghwa while one of his hands, which was firmly planted on Wooyoung’s shoulder before, creeps his way down between then. The older starts to jerk himself off then, trying to match Wooyoung’s thrusts. It doesn’t take long for Seonghwa to paint his stomach and hand with white ropes, his back arching prettily against Wooyoung and his mouth open in a soundless moan.

For a moment, Wooyoung loses his rhythm because of the way Seonghwa clenches around him but he only needs a few more thrusts to come in a low growl, body curling over Seonghwa who starting to get limp. Neither of them moves for a few heartbeats, just bask in each other warmth while trying to get their breathing back. Once again, it’s Seonghwa who moves first, wrapping his arms around Wooyoung’s shoulders, burying his face in the crook of his neck, bringing them even closer if it was possible.

“I really love you, Woo,” he says.

“I really love you too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter at @[Hindy13](https://twitter.com/Hindy13) and @[Hwrites4](https://twitter.com/Hwrites4)  
> I also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Hwrites) if anyone wants to drop by  
> Don't hesitate to drop a kudo or a comment if you feel like it


End file.
